


The Beginning and End of a World

by allmightychaoticgay



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, can i say that i love bad even though he is an ass, im trying something new so its a shot in the dark, slight angst, technically not gore? but theres mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmightychaoticgay/pseuds/allmightychaoticgay
Summary: Enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Beginning and End of a World

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Drip

Drip

Drip

Zacharie’s head pounded and something felt warm and wet.

Drip

Tick

Drip

Tick

His eyes peeled open the now easily describable feeling of blood dripping down his head was ever so present, the smell and feeling invading his senses and flooding his brain.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

His eyes swiveled about the room scanning and inspecting each inch of the dim room, when they landed on a hulking form in the corner.

Tick

Tick

Sssscccrappe

Tick

Zacherie shut his eyes for a brief moment internally cursing that damned clock on the wall.

The creature situated in the corner watched silently, like a predator stalking prey.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Sccccrappe

The creature finally moved, it towered over Zacharie but it lowered down bringing its crocodile like face close to Zacharie’s, its breath hot and heavy, black liquid dribbled from its eyes as blood made its slow decent from its gaping maw.

Drip

Tick

Pant

Pant

Tick

Seconds droned on for what felt like hours before the creature moved backwards, it let a roar like howl rip out of its throat before it dashed away, the sound of it bumping and crashing into things sounded faintly from somewhere outside the room.

Zacharie let out a heavy sigh and laid back onto the hard floor his head throbbing with pain. As he slowly drifted off, finding an odd comfort within the normally deafening silence.


End file.
